


Paper Cuts

by RABel (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Caesar just a plot device, Fluff, Lots of that, M/M, Violence, a bit of blood, based out of Wisconsin, i guess, lot of my OC and her family, more tags to be added later, not as slow as a burn could be, people will be hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RABel
Summary: In a world where Caesar cares only for herself and forces Kylo and Hux to deal with each other for the betterment of her band. Hux just wants to be left alone with his cat but Kylo thinks he's so damn cute with the permanent scowl on his face and all Caesar wants is beer that Phasma didn't take half of while she wasn't looking. But, of course, we can't always get what we want.Also there might be a serial killer, it's Wisconsin what did you expect(I live in Wisconsin and am a farmer, please believe I know what I'm talking about)





	1. Chapter 1

“Why are there so many?!” Caesar shouted as she stared down at her hand which wher laced with little cuts criss-crossing the tops of her fingers, “I haven't touched a damn book in weeks!”

 

Her short brown hair was pulled back into a viking style ponytail that tried and fail to trap all of her bangs from her face, letting them fall over the scares between her eyes and from under her left brow down past her chin as well as her large circular glasses that covered most of her face. She wore a faded pink baggy short-sleeve shirt that said something about a tennis tournament she’d never been to and high waisted acid washed jean shorts that any mother would have scolded her for being too short only to be scold her harder for tracking in mud on her work boots.

 

There was a groan from the other side of the room as Kylo dragged a hand down his face before turning to her was dark tired eyes, “If there was one thing on this planet that I care less about then you, it was be what condition your fingers are in.”

 

He was almost Caesar opposite, dark red hood which hadn’t been washed in a week with black jeans starting to lighten in shade from washes and red Chuck-Taylors that were starting to tare on the sides nearest to his toes. His thick dark hair was only pined back out of his face for working on … whatever he was working on, he seemed to drift between the supernatural and engineering which didn’t pair well for Caesar.

 

Caesar turned to look at him from her bed on the other side of the small room made even smaller by the fact they were both collectors of things and not really throw-awayers. “So you're moderately concerned?”

 

“No Caesar,” He sighed looking up from his work before turning to look at her, “It means I don’t care at  _ all _ .”

 

Caesar pouted, “Ya cared that one time I flipped on my bike.”

 

“Yeah, ‘cause that was  _ my _ bike.” Kylo huffed back.

 

Before Caesar could spit out a come back, her mom called for both of them from the bottom of the stairs, stuttering over Kylo’s name several times before forgetting about it and just shouting, “Kids, dinner!” 

 

Kylo had been living with Caesar for the past few year after he started going to the same college as her and she offered for him to shack up at her family's farm instead of paying for the dorms. It may constantly smell like cattle shit but at least her parents seem to just accept everything he does since Caesar and her twin brother do worse.

 

Her mom was sweet, when she talked that is, every other time her face would rest at an expression of blankness that made it seem like she had no emotion at all. Caesar dad on the other hand was the one that would stop talking about one thing for over five hours straight. And her brother was the scariest, he look exactly like Caesar all but him being a good foot taller than her but face wise; it was mortifying, on top of that there was how he had the same looks as her mom and barely spoke in anything but grunts.

 

Marching down the stairs, Caesar plopped herself at the head of the table across from her dad, who was more interested in the newspaper then anything around him, and Kylo seated himself to the side of her opposite to her brother and accidentally engaged himself in a conversation that just involved awkward staring. Her mom dropped the food in the middle of the table with little to no grace before taking the seat next to Caesar dad leaving Kylo by his lonesome on the other side of the table.

 

After everyone got through at least the first serving before Caesar’s mom broke the silence, “So Alus, how’s work?”

 

Both Caesar and her dad reposed with “Fine.”

 

Caesar’s dad swallowed the food that he had spoke around before, “Think she was talking to me, Junior.”

 

“I realize that now.” 

 

Alus let out a little laugh before repeating, “Fine Max.”

 

Max only gave a small nod before turning to Caesar’s brother, “And how was your day, Tidus?”

 

“Same old,” He grunted, voice oddly low for how he was acting at the moment, “Help pa with the hay and all that.”

 

She hummed in approval before turning to Caesar lastly, “And you Caesar, how’d your project doing?”

 

“Well, it’s still in plannin’,” Caesar said taking another large piece of turkey from the center plate and throwing it on her own, “Hux is doing most of the work for that though so I ain’t got much to complain about just yet.”

 

Max gave another approving nod before finally looking at Kylo, “You have anything going on in school?”

 

Kylo poked at the leftovers on his plate as he thought, “Nah, most of my classes don’t have anything interesting, I don’t know why I’m taking half of them actually.” 

 

Caesar raised a brow at Kylo before swallowing and asking, “Wanna help me?”

 

He looked over to her, confusion lacing it’s way through his brow, “With you project, I don’t even know what you're working on.”

 

“I ain’t gotta clue either,” She huffed back, “But I’m short and my bubby is a bean pole so anythin’ heavy above where I can reach is outta the question.”

 

Kylo looked at her from a moment, trying to read if she had any alternative motives behind bringing him along but found nothing. With a hum he gave a nod, “Fine, what’s class is this for anyway?”

 

“Mmm-one of ‘em.”

 

\--

 

“This isn’t for any class, Caesar.” Kylo said looking over the large warehouse she had drove them too after their classes. “What the fuck kind of project was this buddy of yours talking about?”

 

“Somethin’ I didn’t quite want ta talk ‘bout over dinner.” Caesar said as she walked through one of the smaller doors into the warehouse, “Anyway, it’s easier to show then tell.”

 

Inside the warehouse there were a few desks set up in two stations; one with papers, cords and equipment along with a guitar thrown  _ everywhere _ . The other station was immaculate; all important papers hung above the desk while piles of others sat to either side of the desk allowing room for writing and an actual spot of the desk to do work. And in between the two was some sort of huge … stage?

 

“Caesar, what the hell is this?”

 

She placed her hand on her hips and took in the sight like a proud parent, “I may or may not be in a band,” She turned to Kylo then and put a hand to the side of her face before whispering, “I am, I totally am, ain’t no tell ma thought, she’ll kill me for not tellin’ her myself.”

 

“Quick question, why am I need?”

 

“Kind of the same reason I asked you to come in the first place; you’d be a our heavy liftin’ guy, give me the time ta do the other things I gotta do.”

 

“Okay,” He said nodding, “No actually I have no idea what’s going on?”

 

“That’s alright bud.” She said looking down to a ball of ginger fur walking towards them. The cat let out a happy chirp as Caesar squated down to give her little pats. 

 

“Millicent!” someone shouted from the other side of the stage. The Cat perked up at the her name like a deer that had heard a branch snap.

 

“Over here!” She yelled back, scooping up the ball of orange into her arms before standing to her full height.

 

“Oh good, I thought she had walked out on me-” the man, Hux, walked around the the back of the stage talking before looking up to see Caesar wasn’t alone. He was tall and pale with bright orange hair like the cat and green eyes that seemed almost dangerous. He wore a seafoam green sweater with a white button up under it and khakis making him look, “...again.”

 

Hux looked Kylo over with an edge of suspicion, “Oh, hello,” He walked up to them, mostly Kylo and Caesar just so happens to be stand there too, reaching out a slim freckled hand, “I’m Armitage Hux.”

 

Kylo stood there for a moment before shaking himself out of the sort of dream world he had fallen into and took Hux’s hand in his own giving it one good shake, “Kylo Ren, nice to meet you.”

 

“You as well.”

 

Caesar lend a bit forward to look between the two of them before clicking her tongue and asking, “Ya’ll okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contact me at: Frackenart
> 
> Also: if you want to know more about the real Caesar, go check out her story
> 
> thank you, I'll update weekly and try to keep it constant, enjoy:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hux seemed stunned, Caesar could only read the slight confusion coming off of him from years of living with the man never telling her anything. He turned to Caesar ever so slightly widening his eyes to ask ‘ _who_ ’ without actually saying it.

 

“He’s for heavy liftin’.” She said throwing her thumb over towards Kylo as best she could with the surprisingly large cat in her arms.

 

She started over to her bench with Hux following behind her and Kylo behind him, “I have _you_ for heavy lifting.” Hux huffed, his hands finding purchase on his hips as he spoke.

 

“Two’s always better than one, Hux.” Caesar said placing the cat on her desk before fishing something out of one of the draws, “Anyway, he’s taller than me and therefore is more useful.”

 

Hux’s lips turned to a thin line before he sighed and threw up a hand, “God, I hate it when you're right.” He turned to Kylo then, crossing his arms over his chest, “You're not being paid, and most of the work you’ll be doing could quite possibly hurt you, and in extreme cases, kill you. You still want to be here?”

 

Kylo looked to Caesar who had already pulled out a few pieces of sheet music and had her headphones in, He shrugged before turning back to Hux, “Sure, got nothing better to do.”

 

“Great.” Hux huffed before walking off back to his work leaving Kylo to take up a seat next to Caesar and wait for something to do. “Great great great great.” He mumbled to himself shaking his head, he swore to himself that if anything happened with this Kylo guy, it’d be solely Caesar fault.

 

All Caesar fault.

 

\--

 

“Who is he, where is he from, and what the hell is his deal?”

 

Caesar stood behind the bar where she worked, just walking out of the kitchen while wiping her hands off on her apron when she was assaulted with the rather harshly spoken questions from Hux. She looked at him blankly for a few second before shaking herself out of it and looking at him confused.

 

“Ah … who?”

 

“That _Kylo_ guy.” He huffed crossing his arms over the bar top, “His not from Krag’s list is he?”

 

Caesar huffed a laugh, “Hon, I’ve moved on ta Angie’s list now, and no, he’s an old friend, we go to school together.” She leaned onto the bar top with one hand, “And as for his deal, I hadn’t noticed.”

 

Hux hummed as Caesar dropped a New Glarus Belgian Red in front of him, “So he looks at everything all awestruck like that constantly?” he asked before taking a swig of the beer.

 

Caesar raised a brow at him, “Nah, most of the time he’s just out of it or annoyed with me.” She leaned in closer to him, eyes narrowing as she looked at his face, “Awestruck ya say?”

 

“Who’s awestruck?”

 

Caesar nearly jump out of her skin as Phasma stepped up beside her, putting a hand over her heart, She cursed the other out before sinking back into the corner of the bar where it meet the wall with her arms over her chest.

 

Phasma only laugh at her before asking again, “Which one of us is in _awe_?”

 

“ _Apparently_ Hux here is havin’ boy problems.” Caesar huffed nodding over to Hux who was then proceeding to drink half of his bottle of beer.

 

Swallowing, he choked out, “I do not.”

 

“You have problems, and there with a boy-man-thing, therefore…”

 

Phasma clapped her hands together before pointing at Hux with newfound excitement, “Boy-problems.” She gripped tightly to Caesar arm, shaking her lightly, “Caesar, this needs to be discussed.”

 

“No!” Hux shouted as he raised a scolding finger towards the both of them, “This will not be talked about outside of _this_ conversation, understood?”

 

Caesar scoff, “Why yes, sir.” She turned and walked back into the kitchen bumping past Phasma on her way and whispering a little, “We’ll talk later.”

 

Phasma just smirked and sunk in further to the bar  to listen to Hux complain more about life as Caesar slipped back into her place behind the stove. The rest of the night, Phasma kept passing knowing little smirks at her making the other cook ask her with the utmost awkwardness if they were dating. Caesar in turn nearly spit all of the water she had been drink across the kitchen before wheezing a no and coughing for the next ten minutes.

 

\--

 

Out of her work uniform, Phasma stayed rather casual with a white tee-shirt that show a tasteful amount of midesection and blue jeans roll up above her ankles with the last touch of baby blue nurse shoes that Caesar wanted dearly but knew would only get covered in cow shit. Phasma, on the other hand, took the time to watch where she was stepping and kept them mostly clean.

 

“Tell me again why we’re with the cows when there’s a perfectly good house we could be lounging in.”

 

“First, I have chores,” Caesar said lifting a bucket that had two large bottles in it, “And second, Kylo hates comin’ out here so we can talk ‘bout him all we want without him knowin’.”

 

Phamsa punched her lightly in the arm and smirked at her, “Now you're thinking like a middle schooler.”

 

“I know, I’ve grown so much.”

 

Coming to the last stall, Caesar squeezed her way into a small holding pen where she was immediately attacked by two calves who came up to her waist and had no patience to wait for her, “Wait, what does Kylo have to do with it?” Phasma asked as she leaned over the railing to watch the shorter woman struggle slightly to hold the two bottles while the calves feed.

 

Caesar turned to her with a shit-eating smile, “You mean boy-problems.”

 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me.”

l

“Nope, bought him out ta the set ta show him around ‘cause he’s our new ‘ _this is too heavy_ ’ guy and Hux was there too. Ta Hux at least, he went all doey eyed and wouldn’t stop lookin’ at him like he was the ‘ _answer ta the universe_ ’ as he said.” She scoffed and rolled her eyes, “Honestly, I think it may be that he’s just never _seen_ a ginger before.”

 

Phasma huffed at her, the edge of her lip curling into a small snarl, “Hope not, that would be no fun. I need something like this in my life, I need the dram, Caesar, _need it_.”

 

Caesar only laughed at her as she pushed her way back out of the pen and into the walkway, “Just hold all your horse now, I just said I _thought_ , not that it is.”

 

“Well stop thinking, it ruins everything.”

 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell her for years.”

 

Caesar screamed and threw the bucket she was holding, making it land with a clatter at Kylos feet as he stopped just in time from the water not to touch his feet. He looked at the bucket before looking back up at Caesar who just scowled back, “You good?”

 

“Fuck you, no.”

 

Phasma just laughed at her, wiping at her eyes she turned to Kylo to say something but held her tongue to think a second before instead asking, “Hey, Ky-guy, I gotta question for you.”

 

Caesar looked over to her with a little quirk in her brow as Kylo stepped around the spilt water and up to them, “What might that be?” he asked looking between the two.

 

“Have you ever seen a ginger before?” Phasma asked tapping a finger against her chin as she did.

 

Kylo’s eyes narrowed at her, “What? Where is that coming from?”

 

“You were actin’ like a weirdo when you met Hux.” Caesar offered like it was nothing.

 

He blushed, a bright red spreading over his cheeks and nose, he let out a little laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck, “I wasn’t- that was just- I had a cold.”

 

Phasma and Caesar looked at each other before turning back to Kylo with smirks and raised brows, “Oh really?” Phamsa asked before adding, “It was a cold now was it?”

 

“Kylo, you fuckin’ suck at lyin’, let me tell you that right now.”

 

In turn, Kylo huffed out a few little coughs before shrugging, “See, just a cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contact me at: Frackenart
> 
> Also: if you want to know more about the real Caesar, go check out her story
> 
> thank you, I'll update weekly and try to keep it constant, enjoy:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sigh me up as scared and horny

Hux tapped steadily on the middle tom of his drum set with one of his drum sticks as he sat and thought. He was alone in the warehouse with his headphones in and his jacket discarded on the floor next to him. Hux had just left the restaurant where Caesar and Phasma worked, two beers in his system and a slight buzz settling over his head.

 

Yesterday had been too … stuffy. Kylo’s eyes had made him very self-conscious, which never seemed to happen when others watched or even looked at him. He didn’t know why exactly but for some reason, he actually liked it. Kylo was odd, both in appearance and from what Hux knows of personality, which is very limited. But even with him being odd, there was something  _ very _ attractive about him that Hux need to get over that soon than later before Caesar could bash on him for it.

 

Hux started tapping out the drums for the song he was listening to when all the lights in the warehouse suddenly flicked off. Cursing, he got up from the set and maneuvered his was down the the steps of the stage. The electricity going out had been an all too common occurrence in this mammoth of a shack, fuses blew so often that at this point Caesar had just decided to keep extras with herself at all times.

 

With his hands stretched out in front of him, he walked back over to Caesar desk and searched through the draws till his hand hit something with sharp edges and filled with little cylindrical objects. Grabbing a few of the little tubs out he shuffled around a bit more till he found the small flash light Caesar kept, flicking it on to light his path to the box.

 

It wasn’t until he opened the box that he noticed something off; the fuses were all missing, replaced with a little piece of paper that had ‘ _ one _ ’ written on it in sloppy red ink, “What the hell?”

 

There was flash of something behind him in the reflection of the box making him whip around to see a large hulking  _ thing _ standing behind him with it’s hands raised above it’s head holding on a machete. The beast yelled before slamming the blade down right as Hux ducked out of the way, sparks flying up from the box as he looked back. Yanking the machete back up out to the now useless hunk of metal, the beast turned to Hux again. 

 

His heart was about to pound out of his chest and his mind was blurring everything around him so much he barely recognized the fact that his feet were moving beneath him. Just as he rounded the corner around the stage his arm caught on the wall making him stumble and closing the little bit of space he had between himself and the crazed lunatic. A large hand grabbed him by said arm and threw him to the side.

 

His back hit Caesar’s desk hard, putting him in a bit of a daze. Coming back, Hux was nearly slashed across the face but was able to kick his foot into his attackers gut and push him back. He still got a little cut on his lip but got himself enough space and time to bolt out of the warehouse and into the safety of his car.

 

Putting the key into the ignition, he had to twist it several times till his out model started up with a low growl. The car’s lights flashing on to illuminate the stalking figure in front of it. Hux immediately stepped on the brake, moving gear into reverse before hitting the accelerator for hard the tires squealed as he pulled out. Twisting the wheel just right the turn the car about face and hit it into drive, speeding off down the road and hopefully leaving the living nightmare behind.

 

He didn’t know exactly where he was going, but it was differently in the opposite direction of that  _ thing _ .

 

\--

 

“Dude, I ran inta the janitor one time and I think I nearly got bopped off for it,” Caesar said all wide eyed as she and Kylo sat around the small table in the kitchen, “He gave me this godawful look one time for just  _ havin’ _  ta go ta the bathroom, I nearly pissed myself right then and there.”

 

“You mean that Snoke guy?” Kylo asked after taking a sip of his coffee and getting a small nod from Caesar in return, “His face always freaked me out, most of the time I just stare at my feet when I’m in the halls for my night classes now.”

 

“Wish I thought of that, normally I just run as fast as I can ta my next class.”

 

_ Knock knock _

 

Caesar looked up to the door that sat on the far wall to them, “Wonder who that might be.” She huffed, getting up from that table and walking over to the door and opening it to find a rain soaked ginger with a small stream of red coming from his lip.

 

She hummed and nodded at him before turning away from the door and announcing, “I’ll go get some towels.”

 

Hux walk into the kitchen closing the door behind him before turning to go sit at the table but stopping when he found Kylo looking at him over his mug, “Hello.” The larger man said from the other side of the table. 

 

Lucky for Hux, Caesar quickly comes running back in with a few towels in her hands, immediately draping one around his shoulder before throwing the other on his head, “Well shit, Hux. What happened to you?”

 

He looked from Kylo to Her, a bit of shock still rattling around his head, “I … don’t really know how to processes it honestly. I was in the warehouse when the lights went off so I went to fix them but when I opened the box there was just a piece of paper that had ‘ _ one _ ’ on it. Before I knew it, someone was trying to kill me.”

 

“Well, it is Wisconsin.”Caesar huffed, walking him over to a chair at the table before going over to the doorway into the rest of the house and saying, “I’m gonna get the first add from the barn, I’ll be right back.” Both men nodded at her before turning back to each other after she’s out of sight. 

 

There was an awkwardly long silence between the to before Hux broke it with a small, “So-” only to get cut off by Kylo’s babbling.

 

“This is a lot to even  _ try _ and think about, how are you not freaking out? All I wanted to say was I’m sorry I stare at you, I didn’t mean to. It’s just you're so-” the man cuts himself off before he could finish and takes a long sip of his coffee to stop himself even further. “Someone tried to fucking kill you and you acted like it was nothing.”

 

Hux raised a brow at him, “I was going to start nonsens small talk about the weather and then start on asking how you're day had been but whatever you're talking about seems much more interesting.”

 

Kylo let out a little nervous laugh, “Really? Because I think the fact you nearly got killed is much,  _ much _ more interesting.”

 

“No, please, just keep on with what you were saying,” the other pushes further, now just wanting to know what Kylo was going to say. 

 

The man in front of him flushes a bright red, coughing into his fist in an attempt to cover his face, making Hux lean over in his chair to see his face better, “I was just going to say that you're just so-”

 

“Found it!” Caesar called as she came stomping down the hall only to stop short of the kitchen when she saw the flush over Kylo’s face, “Did I interrupt somethin’?”

 

“Nope.” Kylo said back a bit too fast and a bit too loudly. “Nope, nothing going on here.”

 

Caesar didn’t believe him but didn’t say it right out, instead she finished walking up to the table, placing the first aid box down on it and popping it open. Taking out a piece of gauze and a little rubbing alcohol out and dabing the gauze dipped in the alcohol at Hux’s wound earning a little hiss from him.

 

“So, what we talkin’ ‘bout, I ain’t too good at being quite.”

 

Kylo looked at Hux as a sort of plead that Hux discarded with a little tip of his head and went on to say, “Kylo here was talking about how I’m just … and that’s about it.”

 

Caesar stopped cleaning to turn and looked at Kylo as she got a very small butterfly bandage from the first aid. Before she could ask just what Hux was there was a loud pounding on the door that made her groan before throwing the bandage back down and standing from the chair.

 

“I guess ya’ll can finish your conversation,” Caesar sighed, “Kylo could ya finish up puttin’ the bandage on his cut, I’ll be right back.”

 

Kylo nodded to her as she walked back out into the hall. The storm was still battering down around them rather harsh and not a lot of people live out around her so when she went to the door she expected to see one of her neighbors coming to ask for something. There was nothing though, absolutely nothing .

 

She looked around the property but found nothing out of place. With a little hum she stepped back from the door and closing it. Just when she went to walk away from the door, there was another loud thud that brought her back. Opening the door again to see a dark figure far off by the back tractor garage.

 

Slamming the door shut and locking it, she ran back to the kitchen yelling, “Guys!” as she rounded the corner, her words cut off when she meet the sight in front of her.

 

Hux sitting in Kylo’s lap with his hands in the larger man’s hair, sucking face in a kitchen that looked like it had belonged to a old women who embroidered kittens onto pillows. Kylo seemed rather content with the situation, and was actually started to creep one of his hands up under Hux’s shirt when Caesar made a choked out sound that was supposed to be a sort of scream halting both of them.

 

They both looked up at her and she just made another sound before throwing up her hand and waving before squeaking out through voice cracks, “The fuck?!”

 

The two looked at each other before looking back to her. Kylo just shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contact me at: Frackenart
> 
> Also: if you want to know more about the real Caesar, go check out her story
> 
> thank you, I'll update weekly and try to keep it constant, enjoy:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bad boy is going up UN-EDITED so please don't judge to harshly. most of the time, there won't be too much stuff wrong with it, but that all depends on how fast I write.
> 
> contact me at: Frackenart
> 
> Also: if you want to know more about the real Caesar, go check out her story
> 
> thank you, I'll update weekly and try to keep it constant, enjoy:)

“So.”

 

“So?”

 

Kylo had something pleading in his eyes as he looked down at Caesar. There were walking to the night classes through a mostly empty hall allowing their voices to echo off the wall like they were shouting into a cave. Kylo sucked in a deep breath before spitting out, “I’m sorry.” far too loudly.

 

Caesar turned to him, brows furrowed in confusion as she tried to figure out what he was talking about, “Well, I mean it was a bit weird ta see ya two suckin’ face in my kitchen right after I had the spook of my life, but I’m happy for ya two either way.”

 

Kylo went to say something back to defend himself against whatever Caesar said but stopped himself when there was no aggression in her tone, instead turning to her to say, “What? That’s it, you're  _ happy  _ for us?”

 

She looked at him a bit wounded, “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be happy for ya?”

 

“Cause I thought you’d rip my head off- you know what, I’m just going to take this, thank you for being so accepting.”

 

Caesar patted Kylo on the shoulder as she stopped in front of her classroom door, “Kylie, I couldn’t care any less about what ya are.” Before he could say anything back, Caesar slipped into her classroom and left Kylo to walk the rest of the way to his own by himself.

 

Kylo just turned back forward and started walking again to his own class, pulling out his phone to both check the time and see any messages on his phone. Finding none, he opened up his text and tapped on the one labeled  _ Ginger-Snap♡ _ .

 

_ You: you okay?? _

 

_ Ginger-Snap♡: Yes. Why wouldn’t I be? _

 

_ You: Oh I dont know, you were attacked by some psycho killer a few days ago. wanna make sure your not dead _

 

_ Ginger-Snap♡: I feel like you sure be more worried about being killed. Caesar still not talking to you? _

 

_ You: I got a few more words out of her, think she was actually in shock and not mad _

_ You: said she was ‘happy for us’ believe it or not _

 

_ Ginger-Snap♡: Looks like you have nothing to worry about then. We still on for tonight? _

 

_ You: course, talk to you then _

 

_ Ginger-Snap♡: Bye, love. _

 

Kylo nearly ran into the door in front of him as he smiled down at his phone, getting a nice slap back to the world around him that isn’t the soft glowing heat in his chest that Hux always seems to leave. Caesar would slap him herself if she could see the lovestruck mess he’s become, honestly, he should thank her for his and Hux’s chance meeting and the little time to talk to each other.

 

Opening the door, he was meet with only a dark room lit by the little light that was able to come through the windows from the street lights casing everything in harsh shadows. Kylo squinted, trying to see more through the dark but only able to see a silhouette standing behind his professor's desk.

 

“Luke? Are you doing some weird shit again?” He asked the silhouette, but got nothing back in return. Reaching to the side of the door, he fumbled to find the light switch. flicking them on, he was faced with nothing but blank white boards and an empty desk.

 

He huffed a little laugh to himself about jumping at shadows taking a step forward into the room before yelping when the door slammed hut behind him. Spinning around to find just the closed door and a small piece of paper pinned to it. Inching towards the door, Kylo squinted at the paper to read ‘ _ two _ ’ written in red. 

 

He stumbled back, bumping into something hard making him spin back around to see a best of a man with a machete aimed straight for Kylo’s head. He ducked down and threw himself into the man’s midsection, making them both fall on their backs and down the many stairs that were behind them. The beast tumbling down further than Kylo, smacking his head against the bricks below the white boards.

 

“Shit,” Kylo huffed, pushing himself off the ground, “shit shit shit.” Stumbling back up to his feet, he tripped his way back up to the door to the hall and pull a hard as he could on the handles but nothing budged. He gave them two more quick tugs before turning at a rather loud groan from behind him, seeing the attacker getting up to stand slightly unsteadily.

 

“Oh fuck all of this.” He huffed before pulling away from the door before throwing himself at it, breaking it open and scaring two students that had been walking down the hall into another room. Not bothering to look behind himself, Kylo raced down the hall to the room he knew Caesar class was in.

 

\--

 

The class in particular was considered something for credits to graduate for but in all it was just a glorified study hall. Caesar sat by herself in the very back of the classroom next to the door out, on the other side of the room her teacher was passed out behind his desk. She was scribbling down a few things in her note book, words that rhymed with each other and put together made a sentence, something she could sing and it would make sense for the most part.

 

She was half way through the page when there was a loud bang from the hallway that she could hear through her headphones making her pull one out. She looked over to the door before looking back at her teacher who just laid, still out like a light.

 

“Hey teach?” She shouted across the room, but the older man didn’t move at all. There was another loud bang followed by a yell from the hall making her stand from her seat “Professor?” She asked more intensely but still got nothing.

 

With a sigh, she picked up all of her things and took a quick peek out the door again, seeing just a glimpse of someone running and someone following after them just a little ways up the hall. Grabbing the chair she had just been sitting on she quick shifted over the the door, kicking it open and smacking one of the two in the face with the chair making the hit the wall to the other side of them with a heavy thud before sliding down the wall.

 

“Holy shit Caesar.” Kylo huffed looking down at the rather large man that she had hit. He wore a plaid shirt with blue jeans and work boots with a heavy black mask over his face with Kylo a foot or so away with blood streaming down from his shoulder and nose. Kylo looked back up to Caesar who seemed to be confused more than anything else.

 

“Kylo, what’s goin’ on?” She asked back, kicking a bit at the man’s foot making him grunt in return.

 

Not liking the noise, Kylo grabbed her arm and started pulling her back the way they had both come in, “I tell you once we’re safe, for now we just need to get out of here.”

 

“Once we’re safe?” Caesar asked raising a brow at Kylo before looking back over her shoulder to see the man still slumped there, “What, was he tryin’ ta kill ya?” She asked jokingly but when she got nothing in return her smile dropped from her face.

 

She turned back over to look at the man but he was gone like he wasn’t there to begin with, the sign making Caesar stumble a little bit and nearly trip over her own feet. She grabbed Kylo sleeve, twisting him around to see what she saw. Without further warning, Caesar gripped Kylo tightly by the arm and started running as fast as she could out of the building. Reaching in her pocket for her phone as she went before dialing a number in and calling someone.

 

Kylo watch behind them until he heard Caesar say ‘howdy’ to someone, turning back to her in order to ask, “Who are you-” before getting cut off by Caesar shushing him.

 

“Yeah, I know it’s one in the mornin’ but this is important, Uncle Rody.” She huffed at her phone, “I don’t give two shits about you sleep right now, bud, I got big-ass problems!”

 

She pulled Kylo out the front door and over to where she parked her truck before throwing him in the passenger seat and slamming the door closed and leaning heavily on it as she spoke to her uncle, “You got big problems too? Yeah, well are yours bleeding! Thought not!” 

 

She smacked the side of the truck once more before running around the side of the truck to jump into the cab and staring up it up, “Kay, see you in a bit. Yeah, love you to-” she made a little kissy noise “-yeah bye.”

 

Hanging up she looked over to Kylo who just stared back at her with wide eyes, “What?”

 

He shook his head, “Nothing.”


	5. Chapter 5

“And she hit him in the head with a chair.” 

 

Hux looked at Kylo like he had just told him that his mother was the Queen of England, the redhead gave just a slight nod, “Well…” he cleared his throat, “Not like she hasn’t done it to others before.”

 

Kylo raised a brow at him, “Wait, how long have you know Caesar?”

 

“Long time, now sit still so it doesn’t-”

 

“Ow!”

 

Hux sighed and rolled his eyes and the larger man. They sat, alone, at the dining table in Caesar’s weird Uncle’s house which turned out to be more of a trailer then anything but provided the needed cover from the outdoors. Most of the time that is.

 

“Hey, Hux?” Kylo asked as he watched the man's hands work at cleaning off the cut on his shoulder.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Why is none of this freaking you out,” He looked up at Hux then, “Like, at  _ all _ ?”

 

Hux sighed as he turned to the medkit Caesar had been nice enough to leave there for him, digging through it for something, “When you’ve know the side of Caesar I have for as  _ long _ as I have, things like this seemed to be some of the most usual.” He turned back to Kylo with a bit of a quirk in the corner of his lip, “Are you not the least bit curious on how I know how to treat semi serious wounds?”

 

Kylo pursed his lips at him, “I thought you were like a med student or something.”

 

Hux let out a small chuckle making Kylo blush a light pink, the redhead raised a brow at him, “What is it now?”

 

“Nothing, nothing, you just look cute when you laugh.”

 

Hux eyes brighten at the compliment before another little giggle escaped from him making him slap a hand over his mouth. Kylo smirk at him as he leaned forward and grabbed the wrist of the hand over the one hux had over his mouth, tugging it down so he could press little kisses to the other’s broadening smile. Hux tried to pull away from the larger man, he truly did, for about five seconds before leaning into the feelings.

 

Only to be completely pulled out of the moment by the heavy footsteps of steel-toed boots and the Kill Bill whistle. Hux looked up with a flat, fairly annoyed expression when Caesar came strutting into the room wearing the said heavy boots and a welder's mask along with heavy gloves some older looking clothes. She held an assault rifle in a hand and her phone in the other, trying, at least, to look at something.

 

“Caesar,” Kylo started, “What the hell are you doing?”

 

The welder’s mask turned towards him, “Nobody but  _ me _ gets ta try and kill my friends.”

 

She turned back forward, shifting the gun in her hands and checking everything again before letting out a breath and telling Hux, “Promise ta be back before the concert, don’t wait up too long for me though.”

 

Kylo watches with a bit of shock as Caesar proceed to walk out the door and into the darkness of the night. He turned to Hux who in turn just shrugged at him, “What in the hell ‘side of Caesar’ is this exactly?”

 

“Well …” Hux started, putting his hands together and holding them under his nose before sucking in a deep breath and moving to point his hands at Kylo, “ _ That _ is a very -how do I put this without being rude?- superstitious side? She and her Uncle both are very into the supernatural world.”

 

“That explains why she had that book of Romanian folklore.”

 

Hux looked at Kylo for a moment, opening his mouth to ask something before closing it again and shaking his head before continuing, “... anyway, ever since after high school, at least to my knowledge, when she came home to find her whole family … dead, at their dining room table. She went to live with her Uncle, this one, and became almost catatonic till one day she just snapped out of it. Said she couldn't take her mother’s yelling anymore so she decided to ‘go out for a walk’ came back with blood all over herself.” he sighed and leaned back in his seat, “At that point ‘my give-a-damn busted’ as Caesar would say.”

 

Kylo was quiet for a bit before he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his palms, “That explains a lot about her family.”

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

\--

 

Phasma past a seemingly confused welder that was about the same size as Caesar and holding a very heavy duty gun on her walk up to Caesar’s Uncle’s trailer. She watched after the figure who only gave a nod to her as they past before getting into Caesar trunk and driving off somewhere. No longer wanting to deal with that situation, Phasma decided to ignore it and instead made her way into the trailer.

 

There, she found Kylo between Hux’s legs as the redhead tried to tape gauze to a wound other had gotten. The larger man was leaning heavily on the other’s thighs, smiling up at him and getting a very disdainful look in return.

 

“No, don’t stop, I  _ love _ hearing about your childhood.” Kylo said slyly as if he was trying to flirt with the comment.

 

Hux raised a brow at him, “Please never say anything about children like that again.”

 

“You know, I really didn’t think about it before I said it.”

 

Phasma cleared her throat making both of the men look over to her with wide eyes. She simply smiled at both of them before walking past them into the kitchen to start snooping through the fridge. Grabbing out a beer. She plopped herself down in what use to be Kylo’s seat before speaking.

 

“Caesar’s going to get herself killed at some point.” Phasma sighed as she ran a hand through her short hair.

 

Hux nodded in agreement as he dropped forward to rest his head on top of Kylo’s, “Undoubtedly, but I have a feeling even that won’t stop her.”

 

The three laughed a little as they remembered back about times when they all seemed so above death itself till coming back to each other in a slightly awkward moment of silence that seemed to stretch on too long. Phasma was a bit stuck, watching Hux mindlessly twirling a bit of Kylo’s hair around a slim finger as he thought about something that seemed to be nagging him by the expression. Kylo, on the other hand, was near to passing out on his lap from the soft scratches, like the content dog he was.

 

Phasma went into her own thoughts for a moment sucking down the rest of her beer before crushing the can in her hand and slamming it down on the table, “We need to help her.” 

 

Hux raised a brow at her, “How exactly?”

 

“We go out and find where she went and help her kill … whatever she's going for, I don't know.”

 

Kylo hummed something before turning a bit to look at her, “We ain’t got shit to figure out  _ where _ she went let alone the tools to take down a fucking serial killer.”

 

“Yeah, well-” Phasma stopped herself before her could continue, putting a finger on her chin as she thought through another plan when Hux spoke up.

 

“Phasma, the best thing we can do know is just keep going with our own lives till she shows up out of the blue again, like always.”

 

“And what would that be?”she sassed back.

 

Hux raised a brow at her before asking, “You didn’t forget about the concert, did you?”

 

Phasma gaped at him, fumbling over the words that were racing through her head before deciding on a simply, “No.”

 

“Then why are we all over here instead of practicing, which we really should be doing since we only have five times before this?”

 

She huffed a laugh before settling her hands on her hips, “I was just waiting for you ... two.” speaking with only the utmost confidence.

 

Kylo raised a brow at her this time, “Liar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contact me at: Frackenart
> 
> Also: if you want to know more about the real Caesar, go check out her story
> 
> thank you, I'll update weekly and try to keep it constant, enjoy:)


	6. Chapter 6: the end

Two nights later, it was show time in less than an hour and Caesar had still yet to come out from the woodworks with a huge smile on her face. Instead, Hux was watching Kylo set up all their equipment and make last checks in baggy black sweatpants and a tank top that was far too tight for Hux’s good. It was like watching a car crash, he just could look away to save his life.

 

Phasma had to smack him upside the head in order to get his attention back on the conversation he had left when Kylo had come trotting past them. “Come one Gingersnaps, we don’t have all night.”

 

“Right, right.” He turned back to look at her, opening his mouth to say something but closing it quickly, brow furrowing before he asked, “What were we talking about?”

 

Phasma rolled her eyes, “About what we’re going to do if Caesar doesn’t show. We need to plan for everything, just in case of course.”

 

“Yes, of course,” He sucked in a deep breath as he thought, only able to offer, “The crowds seem to always love the only instrumental music we do sometimes.”

 

“Yeah, but that only during the intermissions, we can’t do a  _ whole _ concert that way.”

 

Kylo walked past again, cracking his knuckles before putting his hands behind his head and stopping to stand next to Phasma and Hux, “Everything set up and the bouncers are going to start letting people in.”

 

Hux had to force himself to stare at the ceiling in order to stay serious, “That’s wonderful and all but can’t really do a show when the singer-slash-bass guitarist is a no-show, she’s about half of the band in all.”

 

“Caesar still not here?”

 

Phasma huffed and put her hands on her hips, “Nope and if she does show up, she’s cutting it  _ pretty _ close.”

 

“I’d say ya’ll are cuttin’ it pretty close,” Caesar said rushing past them with her guitar in hand as she put the strap over her shoulder, “Come on then, can’t keep the public waitin’.”

 

And with that she hopped up on the stage and the crowd cheered like the king had just been crowned. Everyone was in a bit of shock, but Phasma quickly shook herself off it before grabbing her own guitar and rushing out herself. Hux, on the other hand, seemed stuck. He was so set on Caesar ending up in a hospital somewhere that he forgot how to breath once he saw her go running past him with only small cuts and bruises.

 

“Here.” Kylo said, hand him his drumsticks, “Now get out there before they realize they don’t need you.”

 

That snapped Hux out of it.

 

“What was that?”

 

Pushing him towards the stage and smacking him on the ass, making the redhead nearly jump a foot of the ground. Spinning around to yell at Kylo, all Hux got was a small kiss on the cheek and a little, ‘good luck’ before disappearing to do something else. He walked out and got a roar of applause and cheers and he set down at his drum set.

 

Caesar cleared her throat before speaking, “let’s start with a classic, good O’  _ Foo Fighters _ for everyone ta warm us up, shall we?” 

 

the crowd yelled in what seemed like agreement making Caesar laugh a little bit. She turned to look at Phasma and Hux who both nodded to her, turning back she did a little, “1,2,3,4.”

 

They all knew the song almost by heart, one that Caesar made them constantly practice when they were first starting. It was almost muscle memory by now. Smiles spread over all their faces like they were kids in a candy store. 

 

Caesar leaned into the mic, “ _ I know what you're thinkin’ _ .” she leaned back and continued strumming, “ _ We were goin’ down _ .” the crowd roar even louder, some starting to sing along with her, “ _ I can feel the sinkin'. But then I came around _ .”

 

It was amazing to think that they had started at only fifteen and now, after all the years past, they had this many people cheering them on. Of course, it may not be  _ their _ song, but it was the one to start them out, their holy grail. It’s perfect, and for all Caesar could care, it could last forever.

 

But nothing ever last forever, even if the commercials say so.

 

\--

 

After the concert, Hux found himself outside, alone with Kylo as he tossed all of their equipment into the back a large descred black Van Caesar named the party wagon. He took a long drag of on his cigarette before puffing a cloud of grey that twisted and disappeared into the night sky above him, his eyes following it as it vanished.

 

A hand on his own jostled him out of his little daze, eyes flicking from the stars to Kylo’s as the larger man stood in front of him with is wrist in hand. Taking the cigarette from between Hux’s fingers, he flicked the rest of it to the ground and stepped on it all the while watching the redhead follow his movements.

 

Looking back up to Kylo, Hux ask, “What was that for?” actually question in his words instead of any sort of snap.

 

“Those things kill you.” Kylo said nodding towards the ground before turning back to Hux and taking a step closer to him, “You don’t want to die, do you?”

 

Hux shrugged, “Well, at some point it would be nice.”

 

Kylo leaned ever closer, the look in his eyes almost pleading, “But not now, right?”

 

He bit the inside if his lower lip before wrapping his arms around Kylo’s neck and pulling the larger man to be chest to chest with him, “Course not, you're too pathetic to live alone and I think Caesar deserves a bit of a brake from you.  _ And _ now that the threat of the stalker serial killer is gone, my life -and yours- shouldn’t be threatened anytime in the near future.”

 

The larger man hummed, pleased with the situations, “I sure hope we won’t be killed here soon, cause I want my next move to last as long as possible.”

 

Hux raised a brow at him, “And what ‘next move’ are you talking about?”

 

Kylo laughed, a low chuckle deep in his throat as touched his forehead to Hux’s, his lips ghosting over the other’s as he spoke, “This one.” 

 

They weren’t even a centimeter apart, kylo so close Hux could feel his heat through his own clothes. Just as they leaned into each other for what seemed to be the mother of all kisses, the back door swung open so hard it hit the brick wall next to it. Both men turned to see a very angry Caesar with a shock Phasma behind her, trying -and failing- to hold her back.

 

“Ya think I’m crazy?!” she yelled, her voice cracking slightly.

 

Phasma tried desperately to get a better grip on her arm, “KYLO, RUN!”

 

The larger man jumped a bit, “What?! What did I do?!”

 

“Ya think I’m a phsyco, I can fuckin’ feel the shit in my bones, like a fire!”

 

Hux turned back to Kylo and tsked at him, “Oh, these bits,” he patted the larger man on the back, “You’ll get use to this after a while, now you best be off.” he placed a little kiss on his cheek.

 

Right after Hux stepped back from Kylo’s side, Caesar pulled out of Plasma’s grasp and went sprinting forward after Kylo who took that as a good time to start running away from her down the dark alley they had park in. Hux watched as Kylo went flying around the corner with Caesar at his ankles, only able to hear the panicked screams as the disappeared.

 

Letting out a little laugh as Phasma walked up to stand beside him, he turned to her and smiled as she smiled back, “How can we act this way with a knife always dangling over our heads?”

 

She only shrugged, “I guess we all get use to it after a while.”

 

He huffed, “Dangerously use to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I don't know what happened to the plot but that's over, do tell me if you want more or anything like that. this is my first ship-fic so I'm a bit new to it but I'll try to get better at the romance(Normal I hate the stuff unless I love the two characters like my children, so it can be a bit harder to write seeing as I don't read it often)
> 
> Anyway, contact me at: Frackenart
> 
> Also: if you want to know more about the real Caesar, go check her story
> 
> thank you all for staying, I hope you enjoyed it, Bye bye now

**Author's Note:**

> contact me at: http://frackenart.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also: if you want to know more about the real Caesar, go check out my Dream Walker series, I worked really hard on it and would quite enjoy some feedback on it.
> 
> thank you, I'll update weekly and try to keep it constant, enjoy:)


End file.
